The Twisted Cupid Job
by Miss Meggie
Summary: Eliot helps out his sister Tamsin and the unaligned succubus Bo Dennis and it leads to an interesting encounter with Parker.


Eliot figures the best way through this is honesty. But he never imagined honesty would entail this many jokes.

"What do you mean you're fae?" Hardison asked skepticism coloring his words. "Did you take one too many punches?" Hardison eyebrows rise.

"No, fae is a highly evolved offshoot of the human species." He states calmly giving the rote answer you're coached to give when forced into revealing faekind to the human population.

Hardison laughed. "You're a fairy? You?" He cackled again.

"I'm a shifter, wolf to be exact. I'm a fairy that can eat you." He bared his teeth giving a deep growl.

Parker poked his shoulder blade. "Where are your wings?" he swatted away her hand irritably then said softly. "Upper fae are humanoid Darlin'."

"Okay then, what does this have to do with our case?" Parker asked.

"It is our case. My sister Tamsin called and there's a cupid fae heightening fae and humans feelings of love, sexuality, basically anything that gives a natural dopamine high and feeding on it."

"So let's say I believe you, what's wrong people falling in love and gettin' jiggy with it?" Hardison asked.

"Nothing until that sweet little cupid over doses them and fries their neurons like chicken at Sunday dinner. Fae feed on humans it's neither frowned on nor celebrated but we don't kill if we can help it and we don't out faekind by feeding publicly or making the fae known. Infection is unlikely to kill fae but human brains are more fragile..."

"And that's what this thing is doing?" Parker asked.

"An Aphrodox but yes. He according to my sister is using Portland's underground scene to infect and feed off kids. They need a tracker to find him that's me. It helps that I'm dark fae for the new light dark initiative."

"You're a bad Fae?" Parker asked.

"No, I mean I guess I was before you guys but my clan is dark so I followed tradition. Now, since joining the team I'm very detached from the dark, I'm only doing this as a favor to Tammy."

"What's your sister? Is she your partner of light?" Hardison asked.

"Tamsin is a valkeryrie and no they are sending the unaligned succubus for my partner. You guys can come but follow my orders fae law is different. Technically I must claim you both as mine before venture out into the fae."

"Say What? You ain't claimin' this brother emancipation proclamation my friend." Hardison griped.

-/-/-/-

Eliot watches the unaligned fae striding toward him with purpose. The first thing the strikes him is her beauty, dark eyes and hair, creamy skin covered in leather and lace. A bow strapped to her back and a dagger at her thigh. She looks deadly and sexy and she knows it.

She's a succubus he really should have expected it but the carelessly graceful way she wears her sexuality on her sleeve trips him up and leaves him tongue tied for the first time in ages, literally.

The last time was when he met Evony 500 years ago.

"What is that?" Hardison asks lowly.

"My partner of the light, the succubus."

"Bo Dennis." She offers her hand.

"Elian, Or Eliot" He shakes her hand. "Parker and Hardison my associates." He nods to them.

"Kenzi, my business partner and Lauren Fae doctor to the masses." Bo Replies

-/-/-/-

Whether it's the noise of the club or his unsettling attraction to Bo he can't decide but something has his teeth on edge. Surprisingly the only thing keeping him level is Parker's nattering questions.

"What's that? It's pretty." She points and he looks over to see a lithe tan woman with lavender eyes and multihued brown hair.

"It's a Native American soul stealing fae; don't look in its eyes."

"And that?" she points to a fae shrouded in black mist.

"It's a death bringer… don't touch it."

"You know what?" he grabbed her hand and held it in his leading her closely behind him "Don't touch anything and look at your feet ok? "

For in this moment he's glad he commandeered Parker for the Mission because combining Parker and Bo's little sidekick Kenzi spells nothing but trouble.

He stands still a moment and clears his mind. He inhales and at first there are too many overlapping scents fae and human alike. Then underlying it all is the tang of pheromones. He sets out to track him Parker keep up behind him.

They find him holding court in the middle of the crowd. He vaguely hears Parker say something about living ken dolls.

He advances on the target thinking the best way to best the guy and still bring him in alive is to hit the guy where he lives so to speak. In the face… the thought makes him smile. He'll have to risk infection but that's fine he's counting on the doc back there with Hardison to come up with an antidote anyway.

The first few hits catch him off guard but he recovers fast and returns hits he feels something slice into his arm a dagger… and then Parker's behind the guy and has him in the perfect hold to break his neck. "Touch him again and I'll kill you. Where's the damn succubus when you need her."

"Right Here, "Bo stands off to the left with Kenzi Lauren and Hardison. "Let him go sweetie, he'll come peaceful he likes living."

-/-/-/-

Normally he'd be pissed at Parker for trying to save his ass but right now he's just happy and for reasons unknown to him he really likes holding her hand. He's warm all over. "Uh oh we're infected Parker."

"Oh well, I have I ever told you have pretty eyes."

Oh no, he likes Parker this is bad. Very bad.

-/-/-/

They get shoved into his bedroom with Hardison voicing complaints the whole way.

Park should look more out of place sitting on his bed but she doesn't.

She kicks her feet and hums. He sits down next to her.

"I'm very attracted to you suddenly it makes my insides feel weird." Parker says into the silence.

"It's the venom, we probably shouldn't touch and I really shouldn't be noticing certain things right now." Like her lithe body and soft hair and CRAP! He gets up and begins to pace. This whole thing is trouble, Parker has always been hot, sure but she's Hardison's and she's fucking crazy, and she's advancing on him oh shit. He tries to give her the slip and refine his hearing all at the same time.

He hears. "The connection has to present before infection for them to mate, even if it is just a small fleeting attraction or platonic love the venom will turn it into romanticized lust." The doctor says.

"Oh great!" he says and she pounces kissing him. He should stop her but he can't his brain has become a lust riddled pile of mush that has steam rolled his better judgment. Despite the neon sign that should be blinking over parker's head saying Monumental trouble…big mistake! He goes with it anyway.

It all becomes a blur of skin and ryhtm and sweat but he can't really complain and not just because Parker won't let him breathe long enough to do so, but because it's really, really good in very screwball kind of way they are good together.

He thinks briefly of two things. One: Hardison Two: Wolves mate for life.

Some dark part of him thinks he may have let his guard down enough in this moment to let Parker in and that scares him more than anything. Yup, this is terrible trouble to be in.

-/-/-/

The succubus comes in and jams a syringe into his ass and the does the same to Parker.

"And to think I thought you were gonna bring me trouble." Eliot Muttered.

"Yeah well, that's the way it goes I guess." Bo replied. "Could be worse. You could be dead."

"I may wish I was later on." Bo leaves and even though the antidote is in he can't help but think Parker is pretty laying there next to him all rumpled, naked, and soft.

"Oh yeah girl, you're trouble." He whispers Parker's sleeping form.

**I Own nothing. There may be a sequel. If you guys liked please review!**


End file.
